


White Noise

by paigemccullers



Category: Agent Carter (TV)
Genre: F/F, angie can't seem to find an instance where she isn't looking at peggy's lips, by accident of course
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-01-18
Updated: 2015-01-18
Packaged: 2018-03-08 02:28:35
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,044
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3191894
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/paigemccullers/pseuds/paigemccullers
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Angie still doesn’t know why she wants to be the main cause of Peggy’s smiles. She thinks it’s probably admiration. She thinks Peggy Carter is everything. </p><p>Which, Angie thinks, is something a girl would totally think about their best friend. </p><p>Obviously.</p>
            </blockquote>





	White Noise

**Author's Note:**

> I did not intend to feel this strongly about Agent Carter. Yet, here we are.

Angie’s beginning to think Peggy Carter is some kind of miracle.

She knows Peggy’s the one threatening all the men that touch Angie without her permission. If Angie ever even _thought_ about protecting herself against the gross advances the pot-bellied men made on her, she’d be sure to get a mouthful and a lousy tip. Peggy doesn’t _know_ that Angie knows. Angie likes to think that she’s sort of one upped Peggy there.

Angie thinks that Peggy Carter is the smartest woman she’s ever known.

Of course she wouldn’t tell Peggy that. Peggy’d probably roll her eyes and say something ridiculously English, Angie wouldn’t register what she’d say though, she’d be too busy staring at her red lips and wondering how Peggy always seemed to sound like a dream.

Angie knows that she wants Peggy to be her friend. _Best_ friend even.

She worries that she’s not got the smarts, or maybe Peggy doesn’t like the way she talks. Angie knows she drops letters, her mother always used to scold her for it but nothing ever stuck. Maybe Peggy only likes proper people, people that have proper jobs and wear proper clothes.

“Don’t you work here no more? Or are you paid to stand around all day?” Angie shakes her thoughts away and glares at a _proper_ looking man sat at the end of the bar.

“What can I get you?”

“Refill.” He grunts and holds up his cup as Angie begins to pour him another crappy coffee. As soon as she’s dealt with Mr Grump she goes back to her thoughts of Peggy Carter and wonders how the heck she got herself into this mess. Well, for one, it isn’t her fault; it’s _totally_ Peggy Carter’s fault.

Angie still doesn’t know why she wants to be the main cause of Peggy’s smiles. She thinks it’s probably admiration. She thinks Peggy Carter is everything. Which, Angie thinks, is something a girl would totally think about their best friend. Obviously.

Angie glances at the clock.

Yes, okay, so she’s started to notice that Peggy comes in every day around 5pm, no big deal. She gets regulars all the time; Peggy’s just a _regular_. Angie frowns and wonders when she started convincing herself that she wasn’t trying to convince herself.

As if on cue, Peggy Carter strides through the door. Angie finds herself grinning, her stomach gets all light and fluttery, Peggy smiles and Angie has to remember the speech her boss gave her about handing away free pie to “that piece that thinks she’s somethin’”.

“Hiya, English. The usual?” Angie’s already pushing a cup across the bar as Peggy takes her usual seat.

“Thank you, Angie.” Peggy hands Angie _far_ too much money and begins to sip her coffee. Angie changes the money and holds out the leftovers for Peggy to take back. Peggy smiles slyly behind her cup and raises her eyebrows. “I don’t believe that’s mine.”

Angie frowns and brings her hand back. She looks down at the money then back to Peggy.

“What?” Angie is completely bewildered; she can quite confidently confirm she has no idea what’s going on. “Are you tryna be my own personal charity again? ‘Cause I told you, you don’t need to be doin’ that, Peg.” Angie holds the money out again, Peggy purses her lips this time and places her cup down firmly on the countertop.

“You’re so stubborn.” Angie places the change on the bar next to Peggy’s cup. “Are you aware of that?” Peggy glances at the money but doesn’t put it away. Angie smirks and folds her arms together on the top of the counter, leaning a little closer to Peggy. She swears her body just does it without her even thinking. Honestly.

“This comin’ from you.”

“You’re also a master of deflection.” Peggy brings the coffee back up to her lips and sips gingerly. Angie tries not to stare at the other woman’s lips, well, she doesn’t try at all actually, but that’s not the point because she’s staring at Peggy’s lips and thinking about how nice it’d be to-

“How was your day?” Angie jolts at the sound of Peggy’s voice. She blushes and hopes she hasn’t been caught. She leans away from the bar and pushes imaginary hair behind her ear. Angie likes the way Peggy’s started to ask about her day, she likes how Peggy tells her about her day too. Angie feels like progress is being made and _she’s_ the cause of that.

“The usual. Some guy proposed to his lady in here today, you believe that? In this crappy place.”

“And what did she say?”

“Yes, surprisingly enough.” Angie shrugs and draws invisible patterns on the countertop with her index finger. “Dunno which is worse off, him or her. They were crappy tippers, too, let me tell ya. Woulda thought happiest day of their lives would of extended to me, ya know?” Peggy chuckles at this and Angie bites her lip in an attempt to cover her smile.

“Well, you have had quite a riveting day, haven’t you?”

“I’ll say. What about you, English? Any fun at the phone place?” Angie watches Peggy intently, genuinely interested in what she has to say. Or maybe she just wants to hear the way Peggy’s voice sounds. Whatever, same thing.

“Nothing terribly exciting to report. My boss only shouted at me twice today, though, so there’s progress if you ever did see it.” Peggy cocks a sarcastic eyebrow but laughs breathily all the same. Angie huffs and rolls her eyes.

“Don’t he ever get bored of being a jerk?”

“He’s harmless, really.”

“Yeah? That makes one of us.” Angie tries her best to look terrifying but she thinks she probably resembles something much more average than that. Peggy positively grins at her then. She starts laughing and has to cover her mouth to stop the bouts of giggles falling from her lips. Angie pouts and glares at her _friend_.

“Listen, I can be scary if I wanna!” Angie protests weakly. Peggy’s giggling seems to have mostly subsided by now.

“I’m sure you can, Angie.” Peggy hides her lips with her mug again. “Positively petrifying.” Peggy can’t resist one last laugh, which leaves Angie huffing out a breath and offering to fill her friend’s mug. Peggy politely declines.

“You wanna come over tonight? We could drink and not listen to that Captain America show you seemta hate.” Angie grins widely but knows she’s about to be rejected right off the bat when she see’s Peggy’s soft smile falter for a second. Or maybe that’s to do with the radio show, maybe she should ask Peggy about that.

“I’ll be out tonight, sorry, Angie. Another time perhaps?” Angie realizes that she is supposed to be a fantastic actress but whenever Peggy turns her down, she can’t help the frown or the way her eyes dart to her feet. She can’t stop her hands from wrapping themselves together nervously; she can’t shake the damn habit.

“Oh, yeah, sure. Another time.”

A car pulls up outside. Both Peggy and Angie turn to the sound. Angie narrows her eyes, it’s _Mr Fancy_. She doesn’t know why she always says his name like that in her head, like he’s some sort of bad taste in her mouth. She doesn’t even know the man but he’s Peggy’s work colleague or so she says. He’s too good looking to be _just_ a colleague, though, Angie knows this much. Angie also knows that Peggy could do a million times better, Peggy is the closest thing to perfect Angie’s ever come across.

“I’ve got to run, but I’ll see you later.” Peggy has a torn look on her face. Almost like she doesn’t want to leave right now, but maybe Angie’s making that up, she wishes she could read people better.

“Yeah, catcha later, English.” Angie’s tone doesn’t carry the usual pep; she’s disappointed in herself for not being able to put on a façade around Peggy. Peggy stands from her seat and smiles at Angie before dashing out the door and climbing into the car. Angie watches it speed away before sighing and berating herself for everything and nothing.

When did Peggy Carter begin to ruin her life?

Angie feels a little better when she notices it’s about time to clock out. She takes Peggy’s mug and places it in the tub behind her before turning back to the bar to see Peggy’s leftover change still sat there. Angie rolls her eyes but smiles to herself nonetheless. What an idiot.

Angie spends the night reading a script and sipping schnapps straight from the bottle. Angie doesn’t remember the moment when she began to despise reading the part of the leading lady. They’re all the same; all looking for a man to marry so they can do nothing but cook and clean for the rest of their lives. It bores Angie. Maybe she would never have thought like this if Peggy Carter hadn’t shown up.

It’s half nine when there’s a tentative knock on her door. Angie almost chokes on a mouthful of schnapps mid swig. She quickly wipes at her bottom lip with the back of her hand before wrapping herself up tightly in a robe. She’s surprised to see Peggy standing on the opposite side of the door with _cake._

“I cut my meeting short.” Peggy explains with a hesitant smile. “I’d quite like to drink and not talk about that Captain America show that I dislike an awful lot, with you.” Angie likes the way the words drip from Peggy’s lips, she can’t say why, and she won’t deny that she mostly zeroes in on the “with you” bit.

“That sounds like fun.” Angie smirks and closes the door behind Peggy. “I’m sorry to tell ya that I already started the drinking part.” Angie holds up the schnapps for Peggy to take. The other woman quirks an eyebrow in amusement. Angie decides it’s probably best to get glasses and does so quickly.

“That’s quite alright, Angie. I started the cake without you, so…”

“No way, English! You know how I feel about cake!” Angie pouts rather overdramatically down at the yellow sponge. Peggy rolls her eyes while toeing off her shoes and seating herself down on the bed.

“Get a fork before you sit down.” Peggy calls over to Angie, Angie fills the two glasses and hands them to her friend before arming herself with a fork and practically jumping onto the bed. Peggy holds the two glasses out to the sides and glares at Angie, Angie just shrugs and giggles. She takes a glass from Peggy and takes a decent mouthful. Peggy puts the small plate down on the mattress between them and pushes it towards Angie.

“This looks amazing. Where’d you find it?” Angie stabs the sponge with her fork and brings a piece to her mouth.

“My colleague’s wife is a fantastic chef. She can bake just about anything and it’ll taste heavenly.” Peggy takes a sip from her glass before putting it on the bedside table.

“Mr Fancy? He’s got himself a lady?” This is news to Angie. (Actually quite possibly fantastic news.) She feels her whole body lighten; she can tell that Peggy notices too. She blames it on the drink.

“Yes. He’s a happily married man. Although, if his wife continues to bake things like this I may just have to try and steal her away.” Angie does her best not to choke. She’s glad Peggy doesn’t notice.

“She’d be so lucky.” Angie winks boldly and stabs the cake again. “Here.” Angie lifts the forkful towards Peggy and smiles sweetly. “Your turn.”

“I’m quite alright, Angie. Thank you.” Angie pouts pointedly and Peggy has no choice but to open her mouth. Angie tries not to watch Peggy’s lips as they close around the fork. She definitely looks away when she starts to feel a blush rising to her cheeks.

Angie decides that Peggy Carter is definitely no good.

There is no way she’s going to make it out of this alive. Emotionally speaking anyway.

“So, get any good tips today?” Peggy quips and raises her eyebrows smugly. Angie laughs dryly with a mouthful of cake.

“I spent your money on alcohol, English.”


End file.
